The Joys of Being Me
by Invisi
Summary: "You don't know anything, do you? Glitches can't leave their games. It's one of the joys of being me." A series of one-shots about Vanelope's life before meeting Ralph and the gang. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: A fan-fiction for the animated film Wreck-It Ralph. Basically a series of one-shots based on Vanelope's life before meeting Ralph and the gang. Well... enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**_

1- I've Got To Go

Vanelope looked at King Candy, tears forming in her eyes. "You've got to let me race!" she cried.

"No!" the King yelled. "Glitches cannot race! You are not allowed to race!"

"Glitch!" Taffyta yelled gleefully. "Glitch!" The others began to yell too, until the stands were all screaming.

"GLITCH!" they cried. Vanelope burst into tears and turned to run away, glitching as she went. She could hear the laughs and yells of the others after her.

_I've got- to get- away,_ she thought, _Somewhere they'll never find me!_

She found herself heading towards the rainbow bridge. Pushing her hair out of her face and wiping her eyes, she headed onwards. She was leaving. She couldn't stay here.

_Parting is such sweet sorrow,_ read the sign above her. _Yeah, right,_ Vanelope thought, and raced past it towards Game Central Station.

When reaching the start of the tunnel, she turned to look over Sugar Rush. She felt a pang in her heart; this game was her home. She didn't know anything else beside its sweet-covered ranges. Then, she turned, and took a step.

Instantly she was thrown backwards by a blue barrier. Hesitantly she climbed to her feet and tried again. And again. And again. But it was no use; she was thrown backwards by the barrier. She turned back towards the game and screamed; she was trapped. Beacuse Glitches couldn't leave their games. And that's all she was; a Glitch.

She burst into tears and sank to the floor. It wasn't fair. The sound of music reached her ears, and the familiar tune annoyed her. _S-U-G..._

"Shut up!" she screamed. "I hate you! I hate this game!"

And yet she knew that she'd never escape. Vanelope was trapped in a place that hated her.

Life was at an all-time low.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to Agent BM, U-Madder and girlpandagreenlime for your reviews! Hope you continue to read this, and sorry it took me a while to update!**_

_**A/N: Don't own it**__**:p**_

2- Beware of Falling Mentos

Vanelope looked around Diet Cola Mountain. She had stumbled on this place two days ago, the day she had tried to escape Sugar Rush. And for a Glitch who wasn't supposed to exist, she considered it a pretty cool find. And a pretty cool home, too.

Either way, Diet Cola Mountain would be her home now. It was alright, she supposed- though she hadn't gone near the boiling Diet Cola yet. But hey, now was a better time than any, so why not?

Vanelope approached the sign cautiously and read the faded words printed on it.

_Diet Cola Hot Springs_

_Watch out for falling Mentos._

"Falling Mentos?" Vanelope asked in confusion. She looked up at the ceiling and saw several spits of round, white mints. Curious, she reached down and found a sugar cube. Then, with all the force she could muster, threw it high into te air.

The cube met its mark. A mentos was dislodged from the end of the longest spit and fell down, down, before landing in the cola. As soon as it hit the surface, the cola shot upwards, and Vanelope scrambled back just in time to avoid being splattered by hot cola.

Enjoying herself now, Vanelope grabbed several more sugar cubes and dislodged more Mentos. Each time she envisioned the mints as the same faces. _Taffyda, King Candy. Taffyda, King Candy. Taffyda, King Candy- DIE!_

As she thought this, seven mentos were dislodged at once. The ground shook and Vanelope fell, and rolled into a dip in the ground sheltered by a jawbreaker. Diet Cola splattered around her, some of it landing on Vanelope- the small girl cried out in pain. When the explosion was over, she bit her lip and tried desperately hard not to cry.

The lower half of her leg was burnt. Vanelope could see the red marks tinged with black through the hole in her trousers- also caused by the burn. She tried to move it, but a whimper escaped her lips.

_Come on, Vanelope,_ she told herself, _You can do this!_

With this taught in mind she managed to use the jawbreaker to pull her to her feet. Then she hopped over to the place she had made her bed in and tore a strip from one of the sweet wrappers she used as a blanket. She bandaged up her leg, sniffling occasionally. Gosh, this hurt so bad.

Finally, she lay back, exhausted. Tears crept into her eyes, and she blinked furiously, trying to force them away.

_Come on, Vanelope, don't let 'em see you cry_.

Then she remembered she was all alone; there was nobody here. Nobody to care about her. Nobody to heal her. Nobody to help her.

Nobody to see her cry.

And with this thought in mind, she let the teas spill. They ran down her face as her whole body shook with misery.


End file.
